Dampening systems are used in printing technology. Usually, dampening systems are devices with a series of mutually contacting rollers, which apply a fountain solution (generally water and several additives) uniformly on a printing plate.
Dampening systems may apply the fountain water over a dampening fountain, over nozzles or in a similar way, for example, on a fountain roller and then convey it as a film of water uniformly over all rollers to the printing plate. The dampening systems, for which nozzles are used, are also referred to as spray dampening systems.
Spray dampening systems usually have a spray beam, which carries spray valves and is mounted at a housing so that it can be shifted towards the roller or away from it for different purposes.
A spray dampening system of this type is known from the EP 1 009 633 B1. For the known device, the two ends of a spray beam are held so that the spray beam and, with that, the spray nozzles can be adjusted in relation to the roller.
The patent DE 698 35 545 T2 describes a spray dampening system, the spray beam of which is fastened pivotably at a spray space, which is installed securely. The spray dampening system is divided into two components, a spray space, which is installed securely at the printing press frame, and a rear, pivotable beam, in which the spray valves are located.
Further spray dampening systems are described in the DE 198 11 554 C1 and the DE 103 17 470 B4.
For the known spray dampening systems, the maintenance of the valves, the control of contamination in the spray space and the cleaning of the equipment are difficult in some cases. The installation of the spray dampening systems is expensive and, in some cases, can be adapted to circumstances only to a limited extent.
Conventional housings of dampening systems usually are assembled from several components. The sheet metal parts are bolted or welded to one another for producing the housings of the dampening systems. In some cases, it is cumbersome and expensive to produce the housings.